Talk:Main Page
Anybody? So I want to know if this has the monsters listed on this wiki I can't seem to find any other then bosses. I don't how active this wiki is so I don't know if this will be seen by anyone who knows but if no one answers I will start adding them if you don't mind. -- Spleepoppetween 05:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Go right ahead, just so you know this Wiki isn't to horribly active but that just means we need to keep working on it right? -- Safetyninja1569 16:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion I've noticed that other Wiki's have a sort of Question and Answer corner where people right specific questions and then other people go and answer them. It might be fun to have on this Wiki. Does anyone else think that we should see about setting something like that up? -- Safetyninja1569 07:41, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Oh it think I know what your talking about on another wiki that I work on we have a whole thing just for questions and anyone can go answer them. Is that what you mean? -- Spleepoppetween 16:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes that is what I'm talking about. -- Safetyninja1569 18:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah that would be a good idea, the only problem with one of those is a lot of trolls go on the answer thing and write stupid and inappropriate question but seeing how this isn't a huge or extremely active wiki I don't think trolls will be a problem. You have a point about the trolls but we could probably have some sort of system to work on that problem. I'm just trying to think of different ideas to get more people exited about the Wiki. Another idea that I had to get more people active was something I saw on the Final Fantasy Wiki and Zeldapedia. Both Wikis have this kind of popularity contest type of thing that can be accessed from the main page (Final Fantasy's is called Dragon Neck Colliseum and Zelda's is called Temple of Courage). Anyone can vote but a loged in member's vote counts more than a Wikia contributor's vote. So it is a fun sort of thing where people can share their opinions plus non members have more of an incentive to sign up. Just an idea. -- Safetyninja1569 05:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah this wiki needs to be revamped it's pretty bland looking at the moment it could use a backdrop image and maybe change the colour maybe have a poll and add editing achivements to encourage people to edit, there is a guy that helps out with that stuff for the gaming wiki I see him pop up in disscussions on RE wiki so I'll go look for him and maybe ask him if he could help us out with something on here. I don't know if he can help us or not but I'm going to ask, if this wiki gets spruced up it will probably get more visits. -- Spleepoppetween 05:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC)